


The Spirit Howls

by MediaMan18



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Animal Transformation, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Werewolf spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMan18/pseuds/MediaMan18
Summary: After Asami was bitten by an unknown entity, she starts... changing, in a sense. With Korra on the case to find out what happened, will there be enough time to save the love of her life before something terrible happens to her?Or:Media Hood really wanted to do a werewolf story and chose "Legend Of Korra" to do it.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. The Bite

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim to own, the rights to the “Avatar” franchise. Any and all properties related to “Avatar” is under the legal ownership of “Nickelodeon”, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. Thus, infringement of copyright is not intended.

A.N.: I’ve had this idea in my head for a while now, but I wanted to take the time to fully flesh it out before I went forward with it. The basic premise was “what if someone in the Avatar universe became a werewolf?” And from there, I started researching some werewolf stories and thought about how I could best represent the genre, taking key inspiration from my all-time favourite werewolf movie; “An American Werewolf In London”. It’ll also be ignoring “Ruins Of The Empire”, as I haven’t read that story yet.

And due to the subject matter, as well as some description of body horror and occasional profanity, I’ve decided to up the age rating to M. This will be posted on AO3, as I’ve kind of been distancing myself from publishing on FF.net recently.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun had begun to set in Republic City by the time that Avatar Korra had finished her meeting with the newly-elected President Zhu-Li Moon and former Earth Kingdom Prince Wu, exiting the City Hall. The concern of the meeting was about how the fractured Earth Kingdom, now devoid of a monarchy, would restructure itself without defaulting to the same totalitarian regime that came about thanks to Kuvira’s attempt at building the Earth Empire. If Korra was being honest with herself, some of the political jargon tended to go over her head and would bore her to tears. Someone in the meeting brought up their worries about “taxation policies” or something of a similar ilk. Either way, it caused the meeting to go on for another hour or so, and Korra was knackered. All she wanted now was to go home, eat some seaweed noodles, and listen to a Pro Bending match on radio while snuggling with Asami.

Asami Sato. Just the thought of her newfound girlfriend caused a ripple in her stomach and hints of red became more noticeable on the tanned complexion of her cheeks. It had only been three weeks since Zhu-Li had won the presidential election, the same night when the pair professed their love for one another. The feeling of elation and warmth that swelled in her body, as well as the joy of finally taking such a weight off of her shoulders, was all that was present since that fateful night on the balcony. And the fact that the dark-haired CEO returned her affections just as strongly made things all the better. It wasn’t long after that night that Korra had agreed to move into an apartment with Asami, the CEO sparing no expense and getting the pair the most luxurious penthouse available during the crisis. Since then, Asami had done nothing but shower the Avatar in affection and love. They had already been on several extraordinary dates; ranging from finally having a dinner date at Kwong’s to simply holding each other as they rode in pedal boats shaped like turtle-ducks. It has been nothing but bliss for almost a month now. And if Korra had her way, they would have that bliss for the rest of their lives and long after that.

All too eager to see her girlfriend, Korra opened her glider and begun flying back to their shared penthouse suite. She knew the way home by heart, she had done it so many times. Thus, it only took about fifteen minutes to arrive, get inside the building, and take the elevator to the penthouse suite floor. She opened the door with her key and entered.

“Asami? ‘Sami, babe, I’m home!”

She heard something being knocked over in the next room, a small concern filling her mind. A rush of sudden thoughts entered her minds; did someone break in to steal something of theirs? Well, that can’t be it, as everything else seemed to be in place. Did Naga suddenly decide to freak out? Certainly not, as the polar bear dog was off in the corner resting in her bed, not even disturbed by any of the noise. Of course, Korra could only find out what the noise was by seeing what happened.

Turning into the kitchen, she saw Asami sitting at the table with a roll of bandages next to her, several torn tissues covered in red scattering the table. It seemed that the noise that Korra heard was the First Aid kit being knocked to the floor, Asami reaching down to grab it while in her seat.

But what drew the Avatar’s attention was the bandage being wrapped around her girlfriends right arm, a small amount of blood being smeared on her hand.

“Asami!”

The dark-haired CEO raised her head at the call of her name, a sheepish smile adorning her face.

“Hey sweetie, how did the meeting go?”

“Forget the meeting; what happened to your arm?!”

“Oh, this?” Asami raised her bandaged arm. “It’s nothing; just a little accident at work, that’s all.”

“’Sami, stubbing your toe on a chair is a little accident; your arm is bleeding!”

“Korra, it’s fine. I’ve managed to stop the bleeding, so I’m through the worst of it.”

Korra’s deadpan expression and crossed arms made it clear that she didn’t believe her girlfriend. And judging by the desperate tone in her voice, it was clear that the CEO didn’t really believe it either. Eventually, the stare made Asami crack as she rested her left hand on the wrappings.

“Okay… could you heal my arm, please? I’ll tell you everything.”

Korra finally let go of the glare and nodded, sitting next to Asami as she unwrapped the bandage on her arm. It seemed Asami was telling part of the truth; the bleeding had stopped, so she didn’t need to worry about pressing a cloth to hold the blood at bay. With that said, however, she still grimaced when she saw what caused the bleeding in the first place. The wound looked like a bite from a wild animal, like a polar-leopard, but the puncture in the alabaster skin didn’t seem to be as deep as such a bite would imply. It looked painful to be certain, but the proverb of the bark being worse than the literal bite is easily applicable to this. Nonetheless, Korra used her Bending to summon some water out of the air, letting it glow before applying to Asami’s arm.

Asami’s face initially scrunched up in pain, but just as quickly relaxed as Korra moved her hand across the bite mark, soothing the ache and healing where the skin had been punctured. The water moving up and down as it did also cleaned up any dry blood that Asami had neglected to clean off herself when she first wrapped her arm. Using her other hand, Asami cupped Korra’s cheek while giving her a grateful smile, the latter reciprocating with a small one of her own. That smile slowly disappeared, however, as Korra began asking the important questions.

“So, mind telling me how exactly you ended up getting a massive bite on your arm? I know Naga can’t have done it, and I doubt you took time out of your busy schedule to visit the zoo. Unless we suddenly have an infestation of tiger-seals, I have no idea how you could’ve gotten a bite like that. So what happened, ‘Sami?”

At first, Asami wanted to respond in a flirtatious manner; saying something along the lines of “how do you know YOU didn’t mark me, sweetie?”. But she recognised the rarely heard serious tone in Korra’s voice when she spoke, so knew that there was a time and place for flirting with your all-powerful girlfriend, and this was neither the time nor the place. She took a deep breath, almost to steady herself.

“It wasn’t long after I finished in the office for the day. I had just parked the car in the lot and was making my way to the elevator. Then I heard this… noise, kind of like a growling. It wasn’t far, but I already had my shock glove in my bag. But before I even had the chance, I felt this sudden pain in my arm. I looked down, but I didn’t see anything there. There wasn’t an animal, or anything. All I saw was the bite and the blood pouring from it. I rushed back up here and just finished wrapping it up when you arrived.”

By now, Korra had finished healing the wound, the puncture marks having now disappeared and the blood being cleaned off. But right now, her thoughts were on Asami’s story. A seemingly invisible force attacking Asami out of nowhere and biting her arm? It all sounds incredibly suspicious. Fortunately, Korra may an answer.

“I guess there might be a Spirit involved. If it bit you without being seen, it might, I dunno, be able to turn invisible.”

“But why would a Spirit attack me?”

“That’s what I’m gonna find out, ‘Sami. I won’t let whoever did this get away with hurting the love of my life.”

Asami smirked playfully.

“I’m sure Naga’s fine, sweetie.”

Korra begrudgingly smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Oh ha-ha, very funny. But there’s something else that weirds me out a little.”

“And what’s that?”

“The bite; it already started healing pretty quickly before I helped. I know that you already have a good pain tolerance from your training, but I’ve never seen any wounds heal that quickly before.”

Asami was starting to look worried.

“So… what? Did the thing that bit me do something to make me heal faster?”

“I’m not sure; I think we should look into it in the Spirit World tomorrow, if you’re not too busy that is.”

Asami’s smile was now a little more apologetic.

“I’m sorry, sweetie; I’m expecting a call from one of my investors at the office, so I can’t come with.”

Despite of the inner disappointment of not being able to spend the day with her girlfriend, Korra still gave an understanding smile.

“That’s alright, ‘Sami. I know things are important at Future Industries this time of the year, so you do what you gotta do while I look into this.”

“Thanks for understanding, Korra.”

The pair leaned in and finally shared the kiss they had longed for all day. It started off with simple pecks, before their lips parted open and tongues began to clash. Korra suddenly found herself being brought into Asami’s lap, letting out a mix of a gasp and a moan as her girlfriend’s hand went to cusp her lower back before settling on her rear end. It was the Avatar who broke their lip-lock, allowing her to catch her breath for a brief second before Asami latched onto her neck, leaving lip-stains along her jugular. An airy giggle escaped from Korra’s throat.

“Woah! Feeling a little frisky tonight, babe?”

“Well, I’ve missed you all day today, and I think the all-powerful Avatar deserves a little reward for healing me; don’t you agree, Korra?”

Korra’s traditional lop-sided grin appeared before her lips was once more captured by Asami’s. In the rush of ecstasy, she could briefly recall Asami reminding her of her surprising strength as she lifted Korra by her backside and walked the pair to their bedroom, her muscled arms wrapping around Asami’s neck all the while.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And now to give the girls some privacy. I think they’ve earned it.

I hope you guys enjoyed; please leave me a comment letting me know what you think and leave kudos if you did enjoy it. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Acolyte

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim to own, the rights to the “Avatar” franchise. Any and all properties related to “Avatar” is under the legal ownership of “Nickelodeon”, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. Thus, infringement of copyright is not intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Korra felt the glaring light of the morning sun piercing her eyelids, forcing her to let out a yawn. In spite of her stance on how she felt about the early hours of the day, she couldn’t resist waking up. The first thing that she noticed was the absence of a warm body wrapped around hers; she had become accustomed to Asami wrapping her arms around her waist while they slept together, especially after a shared night of passion. Turning around and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she confirmed her suspicions after seeing that Asami wasn’t there. She covered her bare chest using the quilt and sat up with another yawn, looking around the room.

“… Asami?”

By chance, the dark-haired heiress walked into their bedroom, all dressed up and not even blushing at the sight of her naked girlfriend.

“Hi, sweetie. I got a call from the office; Mr Yung decided to have an in-person discussion instead of over the phone. Bad news is that he wanted the meeting as early as possible, so I have to skip breakfast.”

“Aw, man, really? I told you the morning was evil!”

Asami gave an apologetic smirk.

“I know, I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you later; you think you could join me later at Narook’s?”

If there was one thing Asami knew, it was how to cheer Korra up after bad news.

“You read my mind, ‘Sami. I just hope I’ll be back in time.”

With no shame, she discarded the quilt and walked over to Asami, her body bare for only her girlfriend to bask in. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and brought her in for a warm embrace, the heiress reciprocating with one hand in Korra’s short hair and the other around the Avatars shoulders. They held the hug for as long as they could, taking in each-others scent; Asami’s sweet perfume mixing with Korra’s natural musk after a night of pleasures. They pulled back from the hug and shared a small kiss, which Korra tried to escalate with the introduction of her tongue, failing with Asami pulling back before things could get too intense.

“Sorry, sweetie; I have to get going in a minute. Besides, you need to take a shower.”

Reluctantly, the Avatar gave in, a joking smirk on her face.

“Alright; a shame you can’t join me, because I think you deserve a fucking good backrub.”

Asami let out a hearty chuckle, enjoying Korra’s flirtatious manner.

“Oh, if only Mr Yung didn’t want an early meeting; I would’ve taken you up on that offer.”

The pair finally pulled away from each-other, letting their hands linger before Asami turned around and headed for the door, patting Naga’s head on the way. That’s when Korra finally remembered something important just as Asami reached the door.

“Hey, uh, how’s the arm doing?”

Asami turned with initial confusion on her face.

“Hm? Oh! Right. It’s fine; feels all better.”

“Are you sure?”

Asami raised her arm up to show her.

“Yeah. Actually, it feels better than before. Guess that’s your Avatar magic at play, huh?

Korra giggled.

“Alright; get going babe, ain’t you got a meeting to go to?

“Okay, then. I’ll see you later. Love you, sweetie!”

“Love you too, ‘Sami!”

With one last loving look, Asami walked through the door, leaving Korra and Naga alone in the suite.

“How did I get so lucky to have her, Naga?”

The polar bear dog gave only a small bark in response. Not that Korra noticed; she was still staring at the door with a lop-sided grin, her mind briefly conjuring the image of Asami in a bridal gown as Korra wore a suit and carried her to their bed. Her face flared up a bright red in response. If she were told a little over four years ago that she would fall in love with the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world and even considered marrying her, she would’ve stared in disbelief or even might’ve laughed them off as lunatics. But now, she can’t help but think of the life they had and the future she wanted to build with her.

These thoughts were interrupted, however, when a musky smell made its way to her nostrils. Grimacing, she lifted her arm to take in a whiff.

“Phew! She wasn’t kidding about the shower!”

With that, she turned around and made her way to the bathroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the shower and getting dressed, Korra found herself heading to Air Temple Island on her glider. She had been meaning to check in on Tenzin and the Airbenders anyways, so she reckoned that they could help her with whatever must’ve bitten Asami. The Air Nomads always prided themselves on being more spiritually inclined than the other Nations, so perhaps they could have some insight into spirits that could turn invisible and bit people on the arm. Those factors alone could help to narrow down her search before she goes to the Spirit World.

“ _I just hope that either Tenzin or Jinora has an idea of how to deal with all of this._ ”

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar Airbender with short hair and green eyes flew by next to her, the orange and red flight suit making her stand out.

“Hey Korra; long time no see!”

“Opal! How are things with Bolin?”

“Pretty good, actually. We’ve been taking it a bit slow at first, but he’s proven himself to be a real sweetheart.”

“Glad to hear it. You heading to Air Temple Island, too?”

“Yeah; Tenzin wants Kai and I to help a group of trainees with the Airbending Gates. They keep banging their heads and being tossed out.”

“Ha! I’m guessing the whole ‘be the leaf’ mantra isn’t helping much.”

Opal giggled, confirming Korra’s suspicions. As dedicated as most of the newer Airbenders have been with their training, it was clear that they shared Korra’s lack of patience when it came to actually following Tenzin’s teaching method; not that Korra didn’t appreciated everything that the Airbending Master had taught her over the last four years. If it weren’t for his help and advice, she still would’ve been the reckless and hot-headed Avatar who cared more about the thrill of adventure.

Soon enough, the pair made their way across the water and landed outside the training grounds on Air Temple Island. From where they stood, they could see a group of Airbenders trying to get past the Airbender Gate obstacle while Meelo yells at them; the key word being ‘trying’. Opal let out a slightly amused sigh.

“Welp, I guess that’s my cue to get started. Later, Korra!”

“Good luck with the rookies, Opal!”

Once she saw the young Beifong off, Korra made her way into the Temple, passing by the dining hall where the majority of the Airbenders were finishing up their breakfast. On one of the tables, she saw the familiar arrow tattoos adorning Jinora’s forehead, the young master in the midst of a discussion with her father while they ate. Once Korra was in their peripheral vision, they put whatever discussion they had on hold and smiled in the Avatar’s direction. Tenzin rose out of his chair first to embrace Korra in a hug.

“Korra, good morning! I wasn’t expecting you of all people to be here early.”

“Trust me Tenzin, I would be here by at least mid-afternoon if it wasn’t important.”

Her serious tone did catch the elderly Master off-guard, but he quickly recovered and offered Korra a seat.

“I take it that this isn’t a simple visit, then.”

“Nope.”

Jinora decided to pipe in.

“In that case, what kind of help do you need?”

“Something’s happened; with Asami.”

Tenzin’s bushy eyebrows raised in confusion, while Jinora more or less kept herself composed.

“What seems to be the problem?”

Korra briefly went over how Asami was attacked the day before, as well as how quickly the bite seemed to heal itself.

“The thing is bites like that don’t normally heal that quick. Even with the best Waterbender healers in the city, you would have to spend at least a few days just getting the punctures sealed. With Asami, it seems like it was already patching itself up. That didn’t sit right with me, hence why I’m here; do you think there might’ve been a Spirit involved?”

Once Korra had finished, the Airbender Masters shared a look of concern with each other. But the Avatar could see something else beneath the concern; something almost like recognition.

“Uh, guys, I hate to break your staring contest, but I’m guessing this kind of thing has happened before?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Tenzin and Jinora stood up from the table, beckoning Korra to follow them. She obliged and realised after a few minutes that they were heading to the Air Acolyte’s dormitories of the Temple. Once they arrived, they walked into a single room with an Acolyte sitting on the bed while reading a book. She looked up, seeing the Airbender Masters and the Avatar standing in the doorway.

“Oh! Masters Tenzin and Jinora! And Avatar Korra! Please, come in!”

The trio obliged, though Korra was somewhat confused; why pay a visit to this one specific Acolyte? Her thoughts were interrupted by Tenzin.

“Good morning, Aruna. I trust you are feeling alright?”

“Oh, yes Master Tenzin. Thank you for asking. But if I may ask, why are you here?”

“Well, I believe you might be able to help us with something.”

“Of course, anything!”

“Jinora and I were wondering if you could recount your… accident, to Avatar Korra.”

Aruna’s eyes widened in surprise before she composed herself, turning to face the Avatar directly.

“Certainly; what would you like to know, Avatar?”

“Uh, I guess, just telling me what happened could be helpful.”

Aruna seemed to hesitate, taking a moment to steady herself before speaking.

“Well, it was almost a month ago. I had finished off cleaning the Air Bison’s stables of any moulted fur. I locked up the stables and was making my way to back to the temple, but then I heard this rustling in the bushes nearby. I went to check it out, but something jumped out and bit me in the leg. I was all but certain that the beast was going to kill me, but then it just disappeared. I fainted, and I woke up the next morning in the infirmary with the bandage on the wound. And then a few hours later, I was able to walk around without a problem; I didn’t even need a Waterbender healer. The wound was just… gone.”

The last part of Aruna’s story is what grabbed Korra’s attention; it was almost identical to what happened to Asami.

“Hang on, back up a second; you said you were attacked by a beast, right?”

“Y-yes, Avatar Korra. Why?”

“What did it look like? If you could remember, it might help me with something I’m looking into.”

Aruna took another moment to herself, trying to remember what the beast that attacked her looked like.

“Well, I recall seeing a giant mass of white fur jumping at me. But I think it also had these deep, golden eyes; they were so feral, like looking into the eyes of a monster.”

Jinora offered a calming hand on her shoulder, as well as a patient smile.

“It’s okay, Aruna. What’s important now is that you’re all healed up.”

Aruna, despite some tears in her eyes from the painful memories of that night, was able to smile and nod in return. However, as the trio bid their farewell and moved to the door, she suddenly stood from the bed.

“Wait!”

Surprised, the trio paused and turned back to Aruna.

“There was something else on that night; it seems so small, but it just sticks out to me even more now that I think back on what happened.”

Korra and Tenzin shared a concerned glance, the Avatar turning her attention back to the Acolyte.

“What is it, Aruna? What else did you see?”

The Acolyte’s lower lip slightly trembled, afraid of the words that haven’t even escaped her mouth yet.

“The moon that night; it was full.”

The trio at the doorway were suddenly more concerned about this than they were before.

“I know it might seem odd to remember, but for some reason the moon being full was all I could think of after the attack.”

Korra and Jinora shared a look; this was definitely work of a Spirit, not just a wild animal. Korra looked back to the Acolyte.

“Thanks for the help, Aruna. It means a lot.”

“The honour is mine, Avatar.”

With that, the trio left the room, still unsure as to what may come next.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A.N.: And I think that’s enough for today.

Thanks for reading to the end; please leave Kudos if you enjoyed and be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you think. Have a nice day (or afternoon, evening, etc)!


	3. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim to own, the rights to the “Avatar” franchise. Any and all properties related to “Avatar” is under the legal ownership of “Nickelodeon”, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. Thus, infringement of copyright is not intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

“I’m sorry Miss Sato, but that’s just how it’s going to be.”

To say that Asami was not having a good morning would be an understatement, not least of which first started with her having to forego breakfast with her girlfriend for the sake of a face to face meeting with one of her investors. Mr Yung, one of the oldest backers behind Hiroshi when he was CEO of Future Industries, seemed to have a permanent aura of arrogance and condescension to those he talks to. Whether it’s a regular bystander on the streets or a major business mogul like Asami, he would look down on them as if they had just spat on his shoe. And to make matters worse, his latest request to Asami has changed her morning from bad to worse. It was a wonder how she hasn’t thrown him out of her office with one hand yet.

“Pardon my scepticism Mr Yung, but I hardly see how discarding a fifth of the current work force, most of whom had only just been signed on, is beneficial for the company to thrive.”

“It’s simple mathematics, Miss Sato; less workers to pay, higher profits for Future Industries. And given how most of the workers who had been signed on seem to have very little experience holding down a job, I can’t see why we should waste company resources on people who clearly aren’t moving Future Industries to higher gains.”

Asami could feel the blood vessel pounding into her brain over and over again. For every point that she had made about how it would be more useful to keep the workers on board, Yung simply kept on restating the same snobbish and faulty argument; make money, fuck everyone else. He may not have said those words exactly, but Asami could see right through the charade of a belligerent old man who cared more about what’s in his pockets. How her father ever put up with Yung is still a mystery to her.

“This is the last time I’ll say this, Yung; We. Are not. Firing. Anyone. Given that Republic City is still recovering from Kuvira’s attack, both in infrastructure and the economy, we are hardly in any position to let go of so many people in this city who are simply trying to get by. Whether they have the necessary experience or not, we as a company have a duty and a responsibility to provide for them as best as we can. To do so would be a betrayal of everything that Future Industries stands for.”

“Well, if he was still here, Hiroshi wouldn’t think twice about throwing out unneeded trash!”

Oh no.

Yung just had to say the wrong thing to the wrong person at the absolute worst time. And with her heart now pounding as heavily as the blood vessel in her head, her hands instinctively clenching in untamed fury and lip trembling in an attempt to keep in every last vitriolic insult she could throw at the man sitting opposite to her, Asami made a decision that she didn’t care about if it came back to bite her in the ass.

“Get out.”

Mr Yung sat just there; his face suddenly dumbfounded.

“… E-excuse me?”

“I said get out!”

Yung’s confusion very quickly turned into restrained anger.

“Now, you listen to me, Sato—”

Asami was already on her feet, her hands clenching the end of the desk and face etched out of pure fury.

“No, YOU listen, you sanctimonious sack of shit! I have had it with you always, ALWAYS trying to put more zeroes at the end of your paycheck just so you can remain relevant in the board of directors! You are a selfish, immature, moral-aggrandising fuckwit with a lesser understanding of how this company runs than a literal child! And now, in the middle of a crisis, you fucking DARE try to use my father, the man who gave his LIFE to save the city that he loved, to tell me he would put innocent people on the streets just for the sake of higher profits?!”

If Yung weren’t already surprised at the young woman’s anger, he would no doubt be feeling an unfamiliar sensation; fear. He would be absolutely horrified by every bit of unkept rage that was coming out of Asami’s mouth. And yet, he could barely formulate a response; not even his standard, low-level rebuttals would come to mind.

“… M-miss Sato, p-please—”

“Yung, I swear that if you’re not out of my office, out of this building; fuck, out of this city, in the next fifteen seconds, I WILL COME OVER THERE AND THROW YOU OUT MYSELF! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I LOSE ANY RESTRAINT I HAVE LEFT!”

The growl in her voice was unlike anything that Yung had ever heard. That didn’t stop him from almost literally jumping out of his chair, rushing to the door faster than he had ever run before.

After a solid minute of glaring at the door, Asami let go of her hateful gaze and sat back down in her chair; the blood vessel was almost completely visible by now as she brought her hands up to massage her forehead muscles. But it was as she brought them up that she noticed broken chunks of mahogany in each palm. Looking down to her desk in shock, she saw where her hands were when she was shouting at Yung. Or rather, where her hands WOULD have been had she not unconsciously tore the chunks off in her anger. It now looked like a pair of massive animals had bitten into the desk when she wasn’t looking. Asami knew that she had strength, but never thought that she could literally tear parts off of a mahogany table.

As the shock finally wore off, she dropped the pieces of ruined wood onto the floor, allowing herself the chance to lay her elbows on the otherwise intact desk and rest her face in the palms of her hands. She doesn’t even remember ever feeling so viscerally enraged to the point where she would threaten to throw someone out of her office. The only other time that came close was the aftermath of what Zaheer had done to Korra all those years ago. Even with the death of her father, she was more shocked and depressed than she was angry; the pair finally had the chance to make up, and it was stolen from her because of a colossal mech that was controlled by a self-imposed tyrant.

“Um… M-miss Sato?”

The voice of her secretary, Izu, interrupted Asami’s sudden trip down memory lane, with the dark haired Fire Nation native in a white and green dress looking in the open office door with concern. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Asami raised her face out of her palms and rested her chin on her now entwined hands.

“I take it that you heard that, Izu?”

“If I may be frank, Miss Sato, I think almost everyone in the building would’ve heard that.”

Whether an intentional attempt at humour or not, Asami couldn’t help letting out a small, airy chuckle.

“In that case, do you think you could notify security to never let Mr Yung anywhere near this building again?”

“I’ll get that done straight away, Miss Sato. Is there anything I can do for you at the moment?”

Asami reclined back in her chair, the thoughts of Yung’s departure and her volatile reaction still fresh in her mind. She needed a small break. If anything, she wouldn’t mind it if she could just head over to the Spirit World for an extended vacation. But on that thought, she decided on what she would be doing for the rest of the day.

“Actually, there are two more things you could do.”

“Of course, Miss Sato.”

“First of all, could you please clear out my schedule for the rest of the day? I need to clear my head and being in this office certainly won’t help.”

“Consider it done. What else would you like me to do, Miss Sato?”

Seeing Izu being so kind and patient with her, Asami thought of the best way to reward her secretary.

“After you cleared my schedule, I think you deserve to go home with full pay; I’m giving you the next week off.”

Izu’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, though Asami could also see a gleam of happiness in her eyes.

“M-miss Sato, are you sure? I-I don’t know if—”

“Izu, for the past few months you’ve been nothing but patient and easy going with me as my secretary. It’s fair to say that you’ve earned a break for yourself for all of the hard work you’re doing, wouldn’t you say?”

By now, neither Asami nor Izu could keep the smiles of their faces, though the secretary’s was much more excitable.

“W-wow, thank you Miss Sato! I’ll get started on clearing your schedule right now!”

“Much appreciated, Izu.”

The secretary could be heard giggling as she went back to her desk, shutting the door behind her. If nothing else, in spite of how terrible her morning has been, Asami could at least take comfort in knowing that she made someone else’s day better. And with the chaos that came about as a result of both Kuvira’s attack on Republic City as well as Tokuga beginning a short-lived war with the Spirits, it was a surprise that even the ever patient Izu hasn’t cracked under the pressure.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by the window behind her slamming open, Asami turning around to see the Avatar flying in and landing next to her. She stood up and gave her girlfriend a tight hug.

“Korra! Oh, you’ve no idea how happy I am—”

“Sorry to cut you off, babe, but you need to come to Air Temple Island with me right now.”

Asami, unconcerned with Korra’s entrance causing her paperwork to be blown off of the desk and on to the floor, was more focused on being somewhat confused. But right now, any opportunity to spend time with Korra was most definitely welcome.

“Well, lucky timing; I had just cleared my schedule.”

“Awesome! Let’s get going, ‘Sami!”

Korra initially moved towards the window, but Asami pulled her back at the last second.

“I think it would be better to take the car, Korra. I don’t think the glider has room for two.”

Korra blushed.

“Oh. Right. Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s okay sweetie; I need to let off some steam, anyway.”

“Why? What happened?”

Asami grabbed Korra by the hand as they headed to the parking lot to grab her car, the pair leaving the building in a faster pace than Asami normally drove at during the daytime. Once out on the main road, they headed in the direction of Air Temple Island as Asami explained what happened with Mr Yung as well as afterwards.

Needless to say, the Avatar was not happy.

“The fucker said WHAT?!”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That’s where I’ll cut it for now; I’m basically doing this in the middle of the night.

Nonetheless, be sure to let me know what you thought in a comment, leave a Kudos if you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading! Catch you later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; Asami's secretary, Izu, was at least visually inspired by my favourite character from Kamen Rider: Zero-One, who shared the same name.
> 
> That's all I wanted to say.


	4. The Fear

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim to own, the rights to the “Avatar” franchise. Any and all properties related to “Avatar” is under the legal ownership of “Nickelodeon”, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. Thus, infringement of copyright is not intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After reassuring Korra that Mr Yung would never set foot anywhere near her company again, Asami directed the car towards the docks, where they took a ferry over to Air Temple Island. The Avatar was still angry, however; after all the good that Asami had done, both for the city and people who lived in it, what right did an overzealous wannabe businessman have to treat her that way? If this were the same Korra from a few years ago, she wouldn’t have hesitated at the prospect of finding Yung and making him get on his hands and knees to plead Asami for forgiveness. She likes to think that she had matured by then, but it was still tricky to hold herself back, even with Asami holding her arm while wearing a somewhat mocking smirk on her face.

Her train of thoughts halted once the ferry stopped at the Island, the pair stepping off and thanking the ferryman for the trouble. They soon made their way to Tenzin’s office, where they found both him and Jinora waiting for them to arrive. Asami shared a quick embrace with the Airbenders before they all sat down. Jinora took point in telling Asami what had happened to Aruna, and how both the Acolyte and the heiress were attacked in a similar way.

“After we sent Korra to bring you here, Asami, I thought of doing a little digging into the archives. At first, I wasn’t having much luck; you’d be amazed at how vast the ‘Rogue Spirit That Interferes With Normal People’ section is compared to everything else. But I was able to narrow it down a bit more.”

She then presented a thick tome; a blue one that was very well preserved with the paw print of a wolf in the centre.

“And I found this; ‘Myths On Lycanthropy’.”

Korra raised an eyebrow.

“Lyca-tha-what?”

No doubt used to Korra not always having an immediate understanding of unheard of topics, Tenzin didn’t balk at her confusion.

“ _Lycanthropy_ , Korra. It’s an old legend.”

“One that could be really dangerous if what I’ve read in here is true.”

Jinora turned to one specific page; one that depicted an illustration glowing white wolf-like creature, standing at almost seven feet tall and with veiny muscles on the arms and legs. But what drew Asami’s attention were the eyes; blood red, like a permanent haemorrhage. And in those eyes, she could see the feral fury of an untamed beast. She seemed to get lost in them, almost like the creature was staring right through the book to capture Asami’s eyes in their own—

“’Sami?”

The voice of her beloved snapped her out of her stupor. She shook her head, looking back up at the concerned looks on Tenzin and Jinora’s faces.

“Sorry; I just… I dunno, something just made me lose focus for a second.”

She felt Korra intertwine their hands together, helping to ground her more in the situation at hand. The Avatar nodded at Jinora to continue.

“Essentially, the idea behind lycanthropy is more of spiritual concept. Legends in this book state that people possessed or attacked by the rogue wolf Spirit, Lycan, are cursed to suffer. It’s not that they’re killed; this curse is something that those who are afflicted must spend the rest of their lives with. It is believed that those who are bitten by Lycan are forced to… change.”

Korra suddenly began to look worried.

“… Change, how?”

“Well, keep in mind that is all speculation and rumour as far as we can gather from just this book. But if they’re to be believed, those who suffer from lycanthropy are forced to change into a beast, like a giant wolf. Unfortunately, we haven’t been able to tell when exactly this change could happen.”

Korra and Asami turned to each other, worried about what they had just learned. Asami, turning into a giant wolf? Without even knowing _when_ it will happen? The thought alone frightened Korra, but Asami couldn’t even begin to describe the sheer terror coursing through her veins. What would it even be like, becoming a seven foot tall wolf? Would it make her lose herself, doomed to succumb to the inner beast? Would it be quick, or slow, or painful? All of these questions just piled on the fear and anxiety, especially if this would make her hurt the woman she loves.

These fears were being made obvious the everyone else in the room, with Asami’s heavy breathing echoing in the small room and beads of sweat starting to run down her face to mix with the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Tenzin took this a sign to intervene.

“Asami, please; look at me.”

With her whole body shaking in fear, the heiress turned her gaze to the elder Airbender.

“I swear to you, on my honour as an Airbender, that we WILL find a way to help you. Hopefully, we’ll have enough time before this change happens and we’ll be able to solve this whole mess.”

Despite Asami’s fear of what may happen weighing down on her, Tenzin’s words of encouragement and Korra’s ever-present hand in hers helped to calm the heiress down somewhat. Thinking back, she had always remembered Tenzin being nothing but supportive of those around him. He has had his moments where his patience was worn thin, and Korra is a good example of that, but it didn’t change how much of a helpful person that he had been in her toughest moments in life. Ever since he gave her a room at the Temple once Hiroshi was revealed as an Equalist, she could always rely on Tenzin for his wisdom and compassion.

She took several calming breaths, with Korra rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort into her ear. After a few minutes, she rubbed away her tears and finally took steady intake of air.

“Thank you.”

“You are very much welcome, Asami.”

Taking in another breath, she turned back to a concerned-looking Jinora.

“Do you think there might be a way to find Lycan before they could attack anyone else?”

“Maybe. They’re a rogue Spirit, which makes them somewhat trickier to track than, say, Hei Bai or Wong Shi Tong. They’re generally passive unless threatened, but Spirits like Ookami are much more unpredictable. If we want to find them, we’ll need to talk to someone who has a deeper, intimate knowledge of the Spirit World and those who live in it.”

An idea popped into Korra’s head; a smile wide across her face.

“I think I know who can help!”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The group soon found themselves entering the Spirit Portal that had nestled in what used to be Downtown in Republic City. The sensation of transporting from the physical plane to Spirit World was one that Korra and Asami were familiar with, though Jinora also walked through with little issue while Tenzin was somewhat discombobulated from the experience.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t take the time to gaze at the rainbow coloured beauty of the Spirit World. Korra quickly caught sight of the Dragon Bird Spirit, waving an arm to catch it’s attention. She succeeded, and the quartet were quickly flying through the air as Korra kept an eye out for anything in particular.

“Sweetie, what is it you’re looking for, exactly?”

“Let’s just say he’s an old friend who’s really in touch with his spiritual side.”

Realization quickly dawned on Tenzin.

“Korra, are you sure that—”

“You’ve known longer than I have, Tenzin. You know that if anyone can help, HE can.”

Without reluctance, the Airbender’s face calmed as he nodded, agreeing with Korra.

After another ten minutes of searching, Korra finally spotted what she was looking for. In a world full of supernatural creatures and random spatial distortions, the strangest thing to appear in such a plane of existence would be something one could see in the real world; in this case, it would be a tea shop. And not just a tea shop, but one that Tenzin noticed heavily resembled the Jasmine Dragon from Ba Sing Se. Once they had landed and the Dragon Bird Spirit flew away, Korra grabbed Asami by the hand as they walked towards the tea shop. Once they got close enough, they soon saw an elderly man going from table to table, pouring tea from an ornate pot to the Spirits that sat there. He then turned around, his warm smile growing at the sight of the four.

“Korra! How wonderful that you could visit; and with guests, no less!”

The Avatar soon rushed up to the old man and embraced him in a hug, being careful as to not accidentally knock the teapot out of his hand. The hug was short, but it gave Korra an extra sense of confidence and hope. Once it was over, the pair turned to the aforementioned ‘guests’, with Asami in particular looking pleasantly surprised as she recognised the elderly man.

“Welp, time for introductions. Asami, allow me to introduce you; this is Iroh, the Dragon Of The West!”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that’s where we’ll end this chapter. I’ve been debating as to whether I should include Iroh or not; but ultimately decided to, as the world REALLY needs more people like Iroh right now.

Nonetheless, please leave a comment telling me what you think, and be sure to leave a Kudos if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


	5. The Visit

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim to own, the rights to the “Avatar” franchise. Any and all properties related to “Avatar” is under the legal ownership of “Nickelodeon”, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. Thus, infringement of copyright is not intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

If Asami’s day had started out badly and only gotten worse with each hour, then meeting Iroh, the Dragon Of The West and a valuable ally to the previous Avatar, certainly more than made up for it. Naturally, having descendent from Fire Nation immigrants in one of the colonies that would come to form Republic City, she had been told stories of Iroh and his accomplishments; from his time as a General in the Fire Nation army, to him repenting for his past by guiding Lord Zuko on the path that would end the Hundred Year War, even the stories of his time as the Grand Master of the White Lotus. So being able to meet the legend himself in the Spirit World, watching him serve tea to its inhabitants, was nothing short of incredible.

Unfortunately, after the brief introduction to the man, Korra had to bring things back down to Earth, so to speak.

“Iroh, as great as it is to see you again, we could really use your help.”

Iroh didn’t miss the worried tone that seeped into Korra’s voice.

“Or course. Allow me to brew some tea and I’ll see what I can do to help you.”

Korra, Asami, Tenzin, and Jinora all sat at a table. Well, calling it a table wasn’t really true; it was actually a giant, neon blue and purple mushroom, similar to the one that Tenzin had come across when he and his siblings were searching for Jinora when Unalaq was still a threat. It even talked liked that other mushroom had those years ago. Tenzin wasn’t even entirely convinced that it wasn’t the exact same one as it made small conversation with Jinora. Nonetheless, Iroh soon stepped out of the tea shop in almost no time at all, carrying a tray with five cups and a steaming ornate teapot. He sat down with them and they were all soon drinking their tea; all except Asami, who was keeping her gaze down on her folded hands as they rested on her legs. The nervous energy that emanated from her was felt by everyone there, if only because she was subconsciously making it obvious that she was… uncomfortable, to put it lightly.

“Miss Sato?”

The calming voice of the elderly man caught Asami off-guard, finally tearing her focus away from her hands to look him in the eye. There was no judgement or unease in his face; only understanding and patience, something that Asami quickly learned as a child were some of Iroh’s most notable qualities from when he was alive.

“I think you would feel much better if you drank some Jasmine tea. It is a personal favourite of mine, and it can help to soothe your soul as well.”

Asami soon turned her attention to the cup of tea that she had yet to touch. She slowly reached out with shaking hands, which only became steady once she was holding the warm cup in her grasp. She then brought the cup to her lips, allowing the tea to flow down her throat. As she savoured the flavour of Jasmine, she found that Iroh’s words held more weight and truth than she thought; all of her nerves were starting to ease up, and her mind was soon becoming less clouded by negative thoughts and feelings. A noise of contentment escaped her throat, but whether it was for the tea or Iroh’s words is up for debate. Once she finished her mouthful, she turned her attention back to Iroh.

“Thank you, General Iroh.”

Iroh shook with the small laugh that left his mouth.

“Please, Miss Sato; I have not been a General since my siege on Ba Sing Se. My friends simply call me Iroh, thus you are free to do the same.”

Asami’s face turned bright red with a small smile, no doubt somewhat embarrassed.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just – I’ve heard so much about you when I was younger. I’m just trying to show respect to someone of your legacy.”

“It is quite alright, Miss Sato. There is no need to be so formal with me. I am simply an old man, spending my time making tea for all of my friends.”

The blushing then stopped as the heiress took in Iroh’s words. It may have been the tea, or it may have been Korra’s presence; the Avatar rubbing her free hand up and down Asami’s back as a sign of comfort. But whatever the reason, Asami was very quickly becoming more comfortable while around Iroh as she took another sip of her tea.

Soon, however, Tenzin had to bring everything back to the main point of their visit.

“My apologies, Iroh; but as Korra said, we need your help in an urgent matter.”

“Of course. What seems to be the issue, my friends?”

Iroh was quickly brought up to speed on what has happened; Aruna’s attack, Asami’s attack, what they had found out on Lycan, all of it. Asami also added in how she had felt really angry that day, citing what had happened in the office when she had torn off chunks of her desk with her bare hands; something which shocked Korra, as she hadn’t noticed the damaged desk when she came to pick up Asami. Then again, just the thought of Asami being so viscerally angry that she could break chunks of wood with just her hands is not something Korra would’ve ever imagined. She knew her girlfriend was strong, but not to that degree.

Soon, Iroh had heard everything that they needed to tell him, the old man sitting in silence and drinking some tea for a few moments to collect his thoughts.

“I recall meeting Lycan once or twice. He would often be prowling around the Spirit Portals where Vaatu was once imprisoned, waiting for the right time to feast on anyone unfortunate enough to catch his eye. It would seem that, with the new portal open in Republic City, he has decided to hunt for newer prey.”

Korra’s eyes widened at the implication.

“Wait; would that mean that Asami and Aruna’s attacks were my fault? I opened the Portal, so he wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t for me!”

“Of course not, Korra; even the Avatar could not have foreseen what Lycan would do with the appearance of a new Spirit Portal, especially an Avatar who was not privy to Lycan’s existence before. One cannot always control the consequences of what is, for all intents and purposes, an accident.”

While Korra nodded, seemingly conceding to Iroh’s point, she still felt that Lycan attacking the love of her life was still her burden to bear, if only for Asami’s sake. Many people and Spirits were still cautious about the Spirit Portal being opened, accident or not. If word spread of Lycan’s attacks on people not long after Korra had opened the Portal, then the uneasy balance between people and Spirits could once again flip and possibly lead to further conflict. And given it had only been a few weeks since dealing with Tokuga and his attempt at overtaking the various Triads, such a conflict would only exemplify a lack of faith in what Korra would do to remedy the situation.

Thankfully, Jinora must have picked up on Korra’s general unease, and tried turning the discussion back to the original intention.

“Still, while we may now know where Lycan could be, there’s still the matter of what could happen to Asami or Aruna. “Myths On Lycanthropy” said about Lycan’s surviving victims being turned into giant wolf-like monsters, but we still don’t know when that will be. Do you have any idea, Iroh?”

Iroh once again went silent for a short moment, stroking his chin as he once again ran the details through his head.

“The Acolyte you mentioned; Aruna, was it? She said that on the night she was attacked, there was a full moon in the sky, yes?”

Jinora and Tenzin shared concerned glances before the latter nodded to Iroh.

“Would the appearance of a full moon be related to the timing of Lycan’s attacks?”

“Not just simply the attacks, Tenzin. During times of a full moon in the Spirit World, certain animal Spirits tend to become more feral, acting untamed and with no self-control. And from what I can recall about other legends surrounding Lycan, those bitten by him tend to become more like animals themselves. It therefore stands to reason that –”

“I will change at the next full moon?”

The horror in Asami’s voice almost echoed across the plains of the Spirit World. The tears that had been building in her eyes were now free-falling down her cheeks, with Korra quickly catching her in a tight embrace as Asami’s breath kept hitching while she cried. The realization of when her change will happen was hitting her at full force, especially with how soon it would be.

The next full moon would be happening that very night.

“Miss Sato.”

Iroh’s voice had once again pierced through Asami’s clouded mind, her reddened eyes gazing up to him as he approached and put a hand on her shoulder.

“While I do not know the pain that this is causing you, I can assure you that those who love and care about you will do everything they can to help. I may not have known you for very long, but I can see in your eyes how much you appreciate the people around you and the efforts they are making to ensure your safety. I promise; what they have done and will do for you will make what is to come all the more bearable.”

While Asami’s fear and anxiety had not fully died down, she was able to find a great deal of comfort in Iroh’s words. The way that he spoke to her carried a lot of compassion and empathy, despite never having met her before. He really was as wise as the tales said he would be, only now she could experience that wisdom for herself in such a dire time of her life.

“T-thank you, Gene — I-I mean, Iroh.”

He only offered her a comforting smile and gave her shoulder an extra rub, the actions speaking much louder than any “you’re welcome” possibly could.

Tenzin then cleared his throat.

“If what you say is true, Iroh, then we will also need to see to it that we help Aruna. It’s possible that she will also change during the full moon tonight, so we will need to be prepared for when that happens.”

“Dad’s right; the only problem is that we don’t have a lot of places outside of Air Temple Island for them to go.”

“Why don’t we just use that cabin Tarrlok had when he took me prisoner?”

“We can certainly try that; we’ll just need to find it before the full moon.”

“Great; thanks, Jinora.”

Korra then turned her attention to her girlfriend.

“See? Everything will be okay.”

Asami gave a shaky smile in response and nodded. No matter how bad that things may seem, she could at least take comfort in knowing that Korra was looking out for her.

“I guess I’m lucky that I have a holiday cabin that hasn’t been used yet.”

Korra let out a little chuckle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that’s where I’ll cut it. This was definitely the hardest chapter to write, if only because I really wanted to do Iroh’s character justice.

Nonetheless, please be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought, and please hit the Kudos button if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated at the beginning of this, I'm choosing to start becoming more active on AO3 from now on instead of FF.net. My account will still be open on that website and I'll probably repost this on there eventually, but I feel like I have more of a chance to express my creativity on here as opposed to FF.net.


End file.
